An Anniversary Surprise!
by JewDrop91
Summary: Its the anniversary of Michael Jardine's death so Jackie & Robbie go to the grave. When they get there, they get an unexpected surprise. Please rate & review! : xx


**Authors Note**: This short story was inspired after I had cried at the episode 'Death Trap'. It dawned on me that since Michael Jardine died, not once has anyone gone to his grave!

So some of this story is set by his graveside. Jackie & Robbie are already an item, but this story looks beyond that fact. It looks at the idea of them becoming a family.

The character of Jack Jardine has been created due to my knowledge that Michael Jardine once mentioned that he had brothers. (You were just never made aware of how many)

**I dedicate this to Helen & Lee as well. Because I love you both :-D xx**

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the Taggart Team. I only own the character, Jack Jardine

Stuart, Jackie and Robbie were sat doing their paperwork in the office, while Matt was in his own office but his door was open so he could call through should he need to. Matt was aware at how quiet the others had been this particular day, but he wasn't so surprised. They always were this particular day in the year. It was their way of mourning. The date today was January 14th 2008; it was 6 years to the day that Michael Jardine had been killed and Matt was not about to ruin it. He paused where he was and looked up, thinking back to the first time he'd ever stepped into the office. His first words being 'I am' in response to Michaels outcry towards Stuart when asking him 'who the hell is DCI Burke?!'

As time had gone on after Mikes death he had learnt to respect his team and they in turn respected him. It had taken time but he knew it would have. He was stepping into the shoes of a man who was well respected and well admired and adored and he was very aware of it!

Matt was just about to call through and ask if they wanted to go to the pub after work when he stopped himself. Stuart, Robbie and Jackie were going to the cemetery to visit Michaels grave. So he closed his mouth and carried on with his paperwork.

A few hours had past when Burke looked up at his clock. It read 15.00. He knew it was earlier than usual, but he felt like being kind today, "Okay folks, go home."

Stuart, Robbie and Jackie were startled by the sound of Matts voice and even more startled when he said they could go!

"Sir, its only 3 o'clock though", remarked Stuart checking the time on his computer.

"I am well aware of this Stuart. Now go before I change my mind!", replied Matt with a small smile which turned into a chuckle when he saw how fast they packed up their stuff and left the office with a chorus of 'Night Boss.' He really did have a wonderful team.

Outside the station, Stuart, Robbie and Jackie were discussing the forthcoming afternoon and evening and then discussed who was going to go to the graveside first.

"You two go on ahead, I'm going to go home for an hour or so. I need some headache tablets and some food. I'll go later on and then, can I come on over to yours? If thats okay with you both?", asked Stuart looking from Robbie to Jackie.

"Stuart you are always welcome in our house. No need to ask", replied Jackie leaning forward and hugging him. "Come over for between 6.30 and 7.00 and have dinner with us. Call Matt and see if he wants to come as well. He probably hasn't felt too great today either."

Stuart gave a huge smile, "I don't deserve either of you. D'you know that?"

"Yes, we do know it!", answered Robbie with a grin, "Now, go home and relax, we'll see you later."

"Okay, see you later guys!", called Stuart as they made their way to their own cars.

Robbie and Jackie sank into the seats before Jackie turned to Robbie. "Right, now what are we cooking for dinner?!"

He chuckled at her softly before he answered, "Uhhh, sausage and mash?"

"Its a done deal", she replied as she pulled him towards her and kissed him deeply, he responded with as much force as she gave.

When they broke apart they were both smiling.

"I love you Robbie"

"I love you too Jackie"

"Now c'mon, otherwise as we get to the graveside I'll be hearing echoes of "Nice of you to turn up Robbie" and I don't want that!", he added with a small laugh

"Ahhh yes but Robbie, he always had a point!", Jackie said, and she couldn't help the small smirk that appeared.

"Hush you!", he jokingly warned as he pressed a small kiss to her lips again.

"Right, onward and upward Robs."

They pulled up outside the cemetery, parked the car and made their way along the path and over the small hill towards a small group of headstones. As they reached the peak of the hill, Jackie stopped to pause and look.

"Jacks, whats up?", asked Robbie noticing that she'd stopped in her tracks.

"Look over there. By Michaels gravestone", she whispered taking a small step forward.

Robbie followed Jackies gaze across the grass, his eyes widening as he saw what she was looking at. There by Michaels graveside was the figure of what seemed to be a small child. A boy.

"Well, lets approach this with caution then shall we?", breathed Robbie taking hold of Jackies hand and walking towards the lone little figure.

"Now there's a word that doesn't often appear in your vocabulary!", teased Jackie.

Robbie gave her a mock glare, "Its a good thing I love you!"

They made their way to the grave as quietly as possible. A bunch of red tulips were clasped in Jackies hand, the other one still holding Robbie. As they approached the grave the little boy spoke.

"I'm going to another grave for a bit so I'll leave you both alone. I'll be back when I'm done." With that he turned and walked away.

Jackie stood with her eyes wide and her mouth open. She composed herself then turned to look at Robbie, "He sounds just like Michael."

"Yeah he also looks just like Michael!"

While they waited for the boy they sat down next to grave. Robbie took the flowers from Jackie and placed them in the vase next to the single red rose that had already been placed there.

After 30 minutes had past Robbie looked at his watch. Right on cue a small head popped up from behind Michaels headstone. The sudden appearane of a head made Jackie gasp out loud and the little boy couldn't help but let out a small giggle. He crawled round and sat facing Robbie and Jackie, studying them carefully as they did to him.

After a few minutes Jackie spoke, "So who might you be, young man?"

The reply was a clear and confident one. "My name is Jack Stuart James Robbie Jardine and I was 6 years old on the 1st of this month", he answered with a wide smile.

'_Christ you are the carbon copy of Michael!_' thought Robbie.

"Jack Stuart James Robbie Jardine", repeated Robbie, "Thats a long name for a little fella like yourself", he added with a wink.

Jack giggled again. "Michael Jardine was my Uncle and for 2 weeks after my birth, he was my only relative", he told them quietly.

As he sat looking at the headstone, Robbie and Jackie, who had been studying him intently could quiet clearly see the resemblance. Jack Jardine could almost have been the clone of Michael.

"What happened to the rest of your family, Jack?" asked Robbie carefully.

"My father died before I was born and my mother died 2 hours after. All she knew was that I was a boy. She was too weak to do anything. She never held me or saw me, so consequently, I didn't have a name either. Uncle Michael was asked to name me. I have a letter at the childrens home from Uncle Michael telling me the reason behind my name. It explains that I am named after the 4 most important people to ever be part of his life.

Jackie and Robbie gave a huge smile. Then Robbie looked slightly confused. "Hang on, Mike didn't know a Jack. Not that I'm aware of anyway."

Jack smiled across at them both, "He did, but I am not named after him. I'm named after the most important lady that my Uncle knew. Jaqueline Reid." He crawled round next to Jackie and looked up at her, "I'm named after you!" he stated before reaching out and hugging her.

When they pulled apart he noticed that her eyes were watery. "Don't cry Jackie. I'm sorry", he whispered, afraid that he'd upset her.

"Oh Jack I'm not sad. I'm crying because I'm happy. I'm happy because I know that in you, Michael still lives on", Jackie told him through her tears.

"Jack, how did you know who we were?", said Robbie

"Uncle Michael left me a group picture. It told me who you all were and he said that one day he hoped that I would eventually meet you all. You are Robbie Ross. The maverick of the team. Not afraid to take chances and fly in the face of authority", replied Jack with the same cheeky grin that Mike use to have. "Well thats what Uncle Michael wrote about you anyway"

Robbie sat with his mouth open but then broke into a chuckle. Jackie couldn't help but let out a snigger.

"Oi!", said Robbie looking up at Jackie giving her a wink.

"Sorry sweetie. But Michael hit the nail on the head when he wrote that!", she laughed

Jack observed Robbie for a few seconds then he streched out his arms. To his joy Robbie reached forward and took him from Jackie pulling him towards his chest allowing Jackie to snuggle into his side.

There, they sat in silence.

The silence was broken by the shrill ringing of Jackies mobile. Pulling it out of her jacket she checked the screen. It told her that it was Stuart.

"Its Stuart. I'll go over there for a minute", she said pulling herself up off the floor.

While Jackie was on the phone, Robbie took the opportunity to chat to the little boy who was curled up in his lap, snuggled close to his chest.

"So Jack, where do you live?"

"I live at Mayhill childrens home. Lived there all my short life."

"Oh I know where that is. Its down the road from where Jackie and I work. Have you never been put up for being adopted?"

"I am up for adoption. But no-one has ever wanted me. I've had trials, but it never worked out", Jack sighed looking up at Robbie, small tears threatening to flow.

Robbie looked down at Jack and seeing the look in his eyes pulled him towards his chest and held him tightly. He felt horrid for asking him.

"I'm sorry Jack", he whispered wiping a few tears from the little boys face.

"Don't be. Its not your fault", Jack answered, a little smile appearing in an attempt to ease Robbies mind.

After 20 minutes Jackie came back and reclaimed her spot on the grass. As she sat she noticed Jacks eyes were slightly red....as if he'd been crying.

"Jack, whats the matter? Is everything alright?", she asked stroking his cheek.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Honest", he answered. After a slight pause, he pulled up the sleeve on Robbie's jumper and looked at his watch. He looked at it thoughtfully then he said the time out loud. "4.30. Time I went home methinks!" He got up and brushed himself off. Jackie and Robbie did the same.

"Jack, will you wait there for a moment? I want a word with Jackie", he asked smiling at the little lad  
Jack nodded with a grin.

Robbie took Jackies hand and pulled her to one side.

"Okay, two things. Number 1-What did Stuart want? and number 2- If we take Jack back to the childrens home, would you mind if I sweet talked the owner into letting him come back to ours for dinner?" he asked her, looking at her staight in the eye, praying she didn't think he was insane after only knowing Jack for an hour and a half.

To his relief, she smiled at him, the twinkle in her eyes really shining.

"Number one- Stuart rang to say that he'd rung Matt about dinner and Matt has agreed and number two, I think that is a lovely idea. Your starting to mellow in your old age!"

Robbie gave her a mocking stare but his eyes told her that he'd get his own back later on, in a manner in which she would like! Jackies own eyes, returned his message!

"Right, shall we ask our little umm...surprise, if he likes the idea?", questioned Robbie.

Jackie nodded in agreement.

"Hey Jack", began Robbie kneeling down to Jacks level, "if we drive down to the kids home, would you like it if we asked if you could come home with us and have dinner? Becaused we'd like to get to know you more."

In response to Robbie, Jack threw his arms round his neck and squealed in excitement.

Jackie laughed. "I'll take that as a yes then?!"

They made their way to the car and got in. Jackie fussed around Jack to make sure he was safely buckled in. When she had asked Jack for the 5th time if he was ok, he couldn't help but respond with a very mumbled "Yes Mum."

It wasn't quiet enough for Jackie or Robbie who'd heard what he'd said. It was Robbies turn to give a small snigger whereas Jackie looked in the rear view mirror at Jack and gave him a warm and loving smile. "Thank you Jack"

"Your welcome", he whispered. "You'd be a wonderful Mummy" he added seriously, looking her in the eyes via the mirror.

Jackie blushed slightly as his comment. "He's only telling you the truth" whispered Robbie,"You would make a wonderful Mum. I just wish we had the chance to be parents together." They looked up at eachother, a sad look reflected in both their eyes; for as estatic as they were that they'd finally managed to get together with the only person they'd ever truly loved, both of them shared the feeling that their life together could be made more perfect if they had a chance to have a proper family together. However, as both of them were 35, and work was taking up all their time, the hope of a family seemed to be fading fast.

Before they broke eye contact, Robbie leant forward placing a warm and gentle kiss on Jackies lips, then he drew back started the car and set off towards Maryhill.

Thirty minutes later the car pulled up outside the childrens home. As if on cue, a woman appeared at the door. She caught sight of Jack as Robbie took him out of the car and carried him over.

As she looked on, she realised who she was looking at. She started to speak as they approached her. Robbie let Jack down and he ran off.

"You must be Robbie Ross and Jackie Reid. I'm so thrilled that you have finally met Jack and I'm so thrilled to have finally met you myself."

"So are we", beamed Jackie. Robbie was in his own little world watching Jack mucking around with the other children.

He drew himself away from the happy scene and turned to the lady.

"Errm, excuse me Miss...?"

"Hathaway. I am the owner of the childrens home. But please Mr Ross, call me Julie", she answered reaching out to shake his hand, and then Jackie's.

"In which case, Julie, call me Robbie."

"And you can call me Jackie."

"Er Julie, is there somewhere quiet to go. I'd like to ask a favour", asked Robbie raising his voice in order to be heard over the growing noise of the kids.

Julie nodded smiling. Turning around she flicked her eyes over all the children before shouting. "Okay guys and girls, can we calm down and keep the noise down as well please?"

The noise died down and the children replied with a chorus of "Yes Julie."

She beamed at them all before beckoning to Robbie and Jackie to follow her.  
They walked down a small corridor on the left from where they'd been standing and into an office that was half the size of the one they worked in!

Julie sat down and indicated that they do the same.

"Now, Robbie, what did you wish to ask me?"

"Ehh, well this might seem a little quick, considering we only met Jack for the first time about 2 and a half hours ago, but erm, I was wondering if you''d allow Jackie and I to take Jack home for dinner tonight. And if not tonight, then another night in the week."

Julie processed the question before turning to Jackie. "I assume you feel the same way Jackie?"

"Yes, I do. I probably feel stronger about it", she replied, "I was quite close to Michael Jardine. We had worked together for 13 years afterall. His death completely shattered me, but to discover Jack is amazing. Part of Michael still lives on in him" she continued, her voice getting slightly quieter.

Julie gave a warm smile. "Michael was a very lovely kind and gentle, caring man, we were all devasted when we learned of his death. He adored Jack you know, spent everyday in here with him. Jack was sent to us when he was a day old. A healthy baby, but a nameless one! So we gave Michael the job of naming him which he did. Jack Stuart James Robbie Jardine. After four of the most important people in his life. Three of them men, one of them, a lady", she explained to them, aiming a smile in Jackies direction. Then she carried on, "As for taking Jack home for dinner, well I don't see a problem in that. Now normally we don't allow it however, because of who you are, I won't hesitate in saying yes."

Robbie and Jackie grinned broadly. "Thank you so much Julie", said Jackie.

"Its okay Jackie", replied Julie giving her a small hug. "'I'll just fetch Jack and ask him. Not that I think the answer will be 'No'. He's been dying to meet you ever since I can remember!"

Julie made her way into the playroom and called out to Jack. He walked over to her and she bent down to his level.

"Jack I have a proposition for you. How do you feel about going home with Robbie and Jackie tonight for dinner?"

There was a slight pause, then without warning, he squealed in delight and jumped up and down whilst shouting out 'Yes' over and over again.

Once he'd calmed down enough, Julie led him back to her office. Once inside, Jack ran at Jackie and threw himself at her. She caught him in time, picking him up and swinging him round.

Julie stood taking in the scence before her whilst pondering a thought at the same time. "Umm, Robbie, can I have a word?" she asked nodding towards the doorway.

He followed without question, wondering what she wanted.

"If I go to Jacks room and pack a small overnight bag, would you mind letting him stay tonight? If thats okay with you of course?", she asked him.

As she looked at him, she saw his eyes shine.

"Yes, thats fine with me. I don't think Jackie will mind either. Its a good thing we have the next 2 days off!", grinned Robbie.

Julie walked off towards Jacks room and Robbie went back into the office and over to Jackie. He leant down and whispered into her ear, "We have got ourselves an overnight guest sweetie."

Jackie looked up sharply and scanned his face to see if he was joking, but he wasn't. She couldn't control the huge beaming smile that overtook her face.

A few minutes later Julie entered the office holding a small bag. Jack saw it immediately.

"Am I, am I staying with them tonight?", came the excited voice.

"Yes Jack, you are", answered Julie smiling down at him.

Jack was on overdrive during the car ride from the childrens home to Robbie and Jackies. He spent the entire journey beaming from ear to ear and bouncing around in the back seat. Robbie made a quiet comment to Jackie about not needing an ejector seat!

When they pulled up at the house and got out the car, Jack was still hyped up.

"Jack, Jack, calm down little fella. Bli, its like you've eaten pure sugar!", chuckled Robbie as he danced around Jack attempting to get to the front door.

In the end Jackie picked him up and carried him inside. As soon as she'd held him, he'd calmed down. She pressed a hand to his chest, checking his heartbeat.

"Your heart has gone into overdrive!", she told him ruffling his hair. He gave a small giggle, melting her heart.

Jackie set him down and told him to take a tour, pointing out that he might want to find the loo should he need it later on. He did as he was told.

Whilst Jack tottered off round the house, Jackie made her way to the kitchen where Robbie was getting dinner ready. When he saw her enter, he immediately stopped what he was doing so he could wrap his arms around her. While she was captured in his arms he moved her round so her back was against the fridge before leaning in and kissing her deeply. They were still kissing when a small voice piped up from the doorway,

"I hope you will pay for my therapy. I think I might need it after tonight."

They looked down at the small figure in the doorway but they remained with their arms round in each other.

"Oh the cheek. Your definately related to Michael", commented Jackie

Jack grinned. "I've also been told I look like him as well."

"You do. Your are what we call, a carbon copy!", Robbie told him. "Same colour hair, eyes, the way you move, even down to the way you sigh!"

Jack laughed at that, "Thanks. Jackie, while you get dinner ready, do you mind if I sit at the table with some paper and a pencil, rubber, and sharpener."

"Yes Jack, of course you can" said Jackie releasing herself from Robbie's vice like grip rubbing her sides as she moved into the dining area.

Jack seated himself at the table and waited while Jackie found the items he wanted.

"So, Jack, what are you going to draw for us?", asked Jackie, wondering what the outcome would be from a 6 year old boy.

"Ahhh, that would be telling. But I hope you like it. I'll let you know when I have done it", he replied quietly.

"Well I look forward to it", and she genuinely meant it.

Leaving Jack at the table she went back to the kitchen and slid her arms round Robbies waist, "Can we carry on from where we left off?" she asked in a seductive voice.

Robbie turned to jelly at the way she said it and he couldn't help but give in, slipping one arm round her waist and one hand on her head he pulled her close and kissed the life out of her!

"If you don't leave each other alone, we'll be going hungry tonight!", came the voice from the dining room. The voice was starting to crack, indicating that he was trying -and failing- not to laugh.

"Just hush up and go back to your drawing", shouted Robbie, laughing as well.

"He has a point I suppose", pointed out Jackie, pressing one last long kiss to his lips before moving away to get the house ready for their guests.

It was as Jackie got the cutlery together that she realised she hadn't told Jack about Stuart and Matt coming for dinner. She poked her head round the door and couldn't help but smile at the small figure sat at the table who was deep in thought with his drawing.

She cleared her throat to let him know she was there.

"Yes Jackie?" he replied looking up with a small smile.

"I meant to tell you earlier, uh, you'll get to meet Stuart and Matt tonight as well. They're also coming for dinner. Sorry for not telling you earlier"

Jacks face lit up, "Oh great! I can't wait!"

Jackie breathed a sigh of relief then left him to his drawing.

"Well that went down well", Jackie told Robbie, a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Thank god for that really!", replied Robbie.

Time past quickly, and before Jackie and Robbie knew it, it was 6.30!

"Right Jack, Stuart and Matt will be here in a couple of minutes. Time to wash your hands for dinner. How far have you got with the drawing?" said Robbie.

Jack raised a finger as if to indicate he was nearly done.

"Its done now" he grinned. "Would you like to see it?" he asked softly

Robbie nodded, intrigued as to what Jack had drawn. "Hang on, I'll call Jackie. I'm sure she'd like to see it."

He called up the stairs to Jackie and called her down. After a few minutes Jackie appeared in the dining room.

"So, c'mon Jack, what did you draw for us?" asked Jackie sitting on Robbies lap. He groaned as she sat down. "Oi, I'm not that bad you know." He gave her a cheeky grin.

Jack turned the paper over, turned it round and pushed it across the table at them.

Jackie picked it up, her mouth fell open as she took in the drawing. As she did, Jack spoke.

"Remember earlier on when we were in the kitchen? You were holding eachother? Well I just pictured it in my head, then put it down on paper. That was the end result. I hope you like it."

"Oh Jack its beautiful, really it is", said Jackie wiping the stray tears from her face. She rose from Robbies lap handed him the picture to look at then went over to Jack and hugged him, placing a small kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you Jack. I shall find a photo frame for this to live in. Where did you learn to draw like this?" asked Robbie, amazed at the quality of the drawing.

Robbie was still lost in thought when the doorbell rang, snapping him back to reality.

"Oh, guests have arrived!", sighed Robbie leaning on the table to help him get up.

Jackie took Jack up to the loo to wash his hands leaving Robbie to deal with Stuart and Matt. Robbie also guessed that it was up to him to tell them about Jack and who he was. So he did.

Stuart and Matt sat in amazement for a couple of minutes. Finally Stuart spoke, "So when do we get to meet Jack?"

Robbie opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of a childs laugh answered Stuarts question.

The door to the living room opened and in walked Jackie. Beside Jackie was a boy- blonde hair and bright blue eyes- he was the image of Michael.

Stuart got up and cautiously walked towards Jack, not wanting to scare him. To his surprise, he was the opposite; reaching his arms out indicating he wanted to be picked up. Stuart obliged.

Picking Jack up, he went back to the sofa and reclaimed his place next to Matt, who couldn't take his eyes off him.

The four of them sat chatting for a while with Jack still sitting quite contently on Stuarts lap. When 7 o'clock came Robbie excused himself and went to prepare the dinner. Jackie followed, leaving Stuart and Matt alone with Jack.

Robbie and Jackie called out that dinner was ready and were pleasantly surprised when Matt walked in holding Jack.

"I've just become 'Uncle Matt'", he informed them with a grin

"Yeah, and I've become 'Uncle Stuart'"

Jackie chuckled, "Well I've already been called Mum, but dear old Robbie has yet to be called Dad" she teased adding a little emphasis on the 'old' part.

"Your no spring chicken either honey so hush yourself", came the reply from the kitchen

Matt, Stuart and -much to Jackies disbelief- Jack, couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Hey, who's side are you on here?" she asked in mock annoyance, "Actually, d'you know what, don't answer that, I don't wish to know!" she added.

Later on after dinner they were all say round with a whisky (Jack with a glass of milk!) chatting about nothing of great importance while Jack sat curled up on Matts lap, gently drifting in and out of sleep.  
Jackie who was cuddled up next to Robbie, glanced up at the clock. It read 9pm. "Jeez, no wonder he's tired." She went to move from Robbie's arms.

"Stay there Jackie, I'll do it", Stuart said as he prised Jack from off of Matt. "I'll bring him down when we're down." "C'mon little fella, thats it", he whispered as Jack made a small noise.

Jackie mouthed a 'Thank you' at Stuart before he disappeared upstairs with Jack.

Matt got up and went over to the dining table to fetch the whisky bottle in order to fill up his glass. As he placed the bottle down, his eye caught sight of the drawing that Jack had done. His mouth open in amazement, he picked it up and turned to Robbie and Jackie. "Who did this?"

"Jack drew it before Stuart and yourself arrived. Fantastic isn't it? Considering he is only 6", answered Robbie.

"Its incredible. A bit like the kid himself."

Jackie and Robbie looked at him with a questioning look as if wanting him to carry on.

"Well think about it. Jack lost his entire family before he was old enough to even open his eyes and yet look at him. Smiles like its going out of fashion, he's confident and full of life. I've seen kids who come from loving familys, wealthy ones as well and some of those kids are nothing like he is. He's a very courageous little boy", Matt observed nodding his head gently

He placed himself back on he sofa and they began chatting again. Five minutes later they were interuppted by a small knock on the living room door. The door was pushed open and in the doorway stood a little figure kitted out in Thomas the Tank pyjamas. Complete with Thomas slippers!!

As Stuart and Matt were just getting ready to leave Jack said goodbye and goodnight to them before being taken upstairs by Robbie and Jackie.

Jackie said goodnight first then went downstairs, leaving Robbie to say goodnight and tuck Jack up. They were chatting quietly when Jack asked him a rather straightforward question, "Robbie, do you think you'll have a family of your own with Jackie?"

He was rather takenaback by the forwardness but decided to answer him honestly. "I really couldn't tell you Jack. I'd love to have a family with Jackie, I suppose we'll have to see what our future holds. I wouldn't be surprised if it never happened. We're too old I think."

The response he got would remain with Robbie forever.

"Your never too old Robbie, and nothing is impossible. Night night", and with that Jack leant up and placed a small kiss to his cheek before settling down under the covers.

When Robbie got downstairs, Jackie had already started the washing up so he went into the living room.

"Robbie" came the soft sweet voice from the kitchen that made his arm hair stand on end every time he heard it.

He mumbled something about not getting a moment to himself then made his way to the kitchen. He was greeted with a flying tea-towel!

"But I made the dinner", he cried emphasising the 'I' part, a mock annoyance in his voice along with a mocking glare. Jackie knew he was joking, there was a huge grin on his face and a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"Get rid of that mischievous look in your eye Robbie Ross! Nothing isn't going to happen. Not when there is a 6 year old boy sleeping down the hall from us!" she told him.

He knew what she was referring to and he knew she was right, but he couldn't help but pout a little. "Fine", he sighed still pouting then he got to work drying the dishes and so forth.

Once everything was dried and put away they looked at eachother and in unison both said "Bed!" It had been one hell of a day but not in a bad way.

"What time does Julie want us to return Jack sweetie?" called Robbie from the bathroom.

"We have to return him between 10 and 10.30", she called back, returning her voice to normal, when Robbie entered the bedroom.

Robbie sighed as he crashed down onto the pillow next to Jackie. She turned to face him, "Is your age catching up with you", she chuckled giving him a wink.

"Right that does it, you cheeky little sod", growled Robbie as he pulled Jackie on top of him. As he did so, she gave a small squeal but was quickly silenced when Robbie kissed her, slowly and gradually deepening the kiss. When they broke apart he kissed her forehead then placed his arm across her waist as if to protect her and that was the way she was when they woke the next morning.

Jackie was woken by Robbie who was gently blowing at the nape of her neck. Once she had come to properly she turned round, pulled him to her and kissed him forcefully then she twisted round to check the time. It was 8.30.

"Have you heard any movement from our little guest?" she asked Robbie between kisses.

"I've been awake since 8 and I haven't heard anything. We ought to get moving though, by the time we get ready and get Jack ready it will be about 9.30", pointed out Robbie.

"C'mon, lets go and see if he is awake" Jackie said as she crawled out of bed pulling on her dressing gown and walking round the bed, dragging Robbie out of his side.

They crept down the hall towards the spare room and opened the door. The room was empty. Jack was not in the bathroom so they chose the next option. They walked downstairs and into the living room.

There, perched on the window sill gazing out the window and watching the world outside, was Jack. Hearing movement he turned round to find Robbie and Jackie watching him from the doorway.

"Good morning Jack", smiled Robbie as he walked towards the window and picked him up, carrying him back to where Jackie was.

"How long had you been there?" asked Jackie, moving his hair back into place.

"I've been up and about since 7.30" he told them.

"Well, I'm afraid to say little fella that we all need to get ready coz we gotta take you home. Your time is up", sighed Jackie, a hint of sadness came across in her voice and on her face.

"Well if I go, that means I'll have to come back", he grinned.

"Ooo, could we cope with you again?" joked Robbie tickling Jacks tummy making him laugh loudly.

Once he'd stopped laughing, Jack continued, "If Jackie can suffer living with you, then you can both suffer me again surely?"

Jackie and Robbie nodded in agreement then set about getting themselves and Jack, ready.

Before they knew it, the three of them were outside the childrens home. Jackie took Jacks hand and led him up towards the door where Julie was waiting for them, while Robbie got his bag out the car then he joined them in the hallway.

Jack took his bag off Robbie and took it to his room then went off to join the other children.

In the meantime, Julie asked Robbie and Jackie into her office just to tell her how their night went.

"It went perfectly. He was quiet, polite, and he is quite a little charmer as well", commented Robbie.

"He's a very confident little boy too. He met Stuart and our Boss last night and he was fine with them. I did wonder if he'd shy away but he was quite the opposite", remarked Jackie.

"So all in all, the night went well. I gather he was no problem during the night?"

They shook their heads.

"Well I am delighted to hear it I really am.", Julie beamed.

When their talk was over Julie saw them out. She was just about to call for Jack when he appeared by the door.

"Bye Jack. See you again sometime", Jackie whispered into his ear as she hugged him, not quite wanting to let him go.

"See ya little fella. You can come back again", said Robbie as he swung Jack round and tickled him in the sides.

"Thank you for having me. It was really lovely", Jack replied. He kissed them both on the cheek then turned and went back to the other children.

Julie opened the door for them. As they walked out she spoke. "Your trial with Jack seems to have gone wonderfully, just seeing the way he was with you just now. If you ever want to have him again, you are very welcome."

They thanked her, then walked towards the car. Once they were inside and seated Jackie turned to Robbie.

"Well, what do you think? Can we have Jack again?"

Robbie didn't hesitate with his answer.

"Yes, yes we can."

A/N: Apologies for the rather naff ending but I had hit a metaphorical wall. I am not keen on this chapter but you might have other ideas! I hope you like it :)

Much love

Emma xx


End file.
